


New Days.

by fandomismyship



Category: A Very Potter Musical, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny comforts Harry about the old days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Days.

_It was a cold winters morning, the common room fire roared as everyone wondered off to their beds. Ron and Hermione were laughing on the sofa, Harry's eyes on the fire as their laughter filled his mind..._  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked as she put her son in his coat, her warm voice snapped Harry out of his day dream.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry replied, looking into the fire t hen back around the room, realising he had gone into a day dream of old days. "I miss the old days," Harry muttered.  
  
"I know you do, Dear." Ginny walked to her husbands side, sitting next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "We all miss them, they were the best days of our life," she said softly, smiling at her husband.  
  
Harry shook his head, old memories coming and going. "The best day was when I married you, then when James was born" Harry kissed Ginny lightly, her lips turning up into a small smile  
  
"I love you" Ginny whispered, her eyes turning to the fire as she spotted her husbands do the same.  
  
"I love you too" He whispered, pressing a small kiss to the top of her head before watching her slowly doze off in his arms. Yes, this was the best times of his life.


End file.
